Aspects of the disclosure relate to computer hardware and software. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure generally relate to computer hardware and software for providing a managed browser.
Increasingly, corporations and other organizations are providing and/or otherwise enabling their employees and other associates with mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, and other mobile computing devices. As these devices continue to grow in popularity and provide an increasing number of functions, many organizations may wish to place certain controls on how these devices can be used, what resources these devices can access, and how the applications running on these devices can interact with other resources.